


Silence My Demons

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a bet can be more than just a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence My Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/gifts).



> [](http://nicci-mac.livejournal.com/profile)[Nicci-mac](http://nicci-mac.livejournal.com/), was feeling poorly and needed a little pick-me-up. I asked her what she wanted. Her answer? She wanted Jack to challenge Ianto's abilities at getting out of having his hands tied.

"When I agreed to prove that it wasn't a one off, a stroke of luck," Ianto said calmly, "I had no idea this would be the situation you had in mind." He stayed quiet for a moment, then continued, "I should have known, though."

Jack pursed his lips and stood back, hands on his hips, surveying the scene. As always, Ianto was far too calm and contained for his taste. Considering the situation he had Ianto in, he really would have thought a little less snark would have been the case.

Ianto was on his back on the bed, hands tied above his head with the rope looped through the wrought iron head of the bed. Jack had to admit he'd had this in mind since the first time he'd seen Ianto's bed.

Jack would have never have chosen this night for it, though, not without any sort of prompt from Ianto. He had to wonder how then, they'd managed to get exactly to this point. When Ianto had been held at gunpoint, hands tied, Jack had felt the worry that this would be it, he'd lose Ianto right there and then. If the gun hadn't turned out be empty... Putting it mildly, Jack had had one shitty day. He hadn't expected Ianto ordering him home with him, steering Jack right into this little scenario.

He couldn't help worry about Ianto's state of mind. His physical state was just fine, it seemed. A few bruises here and there, but nothing extreme. There was no hiding that Ianto was into it all as well, because there was no mistaking his arousal with Ianto laid out, naked to the skin, watching Jack calmly.

Ianto sighed, and shook his head. "Really, Jack. If you want to know, I want this as much as you do, maybe even more," he admitted, a rosy tint rising to colour his cheeks. It rarely happened that he'd agree to something like this. Mostly it would follow after Jack had had a close brush with death. Or had _been_ dead. Both scenarios tended to make Ianto anxious and sarcastic and willing to do the wildest stuff in bed.

And Jack suddenly got it. Affirmation. If he was right, Ianto wanted to feel alive and Jack knew he wanted to make sure Ianto was unharmed, physically and mentally.

"Jack... I was a hairsbreadth from dying today," Ianto said quietly. "I'm still not entirely convinced I'm alive, you know."

Jack stared at him, then nodded. "I get that," he admitted. "More than you might realize."

Ianto cocked his head to the side as much as his position would allow it. "I'm not offering myself up out of pity," Ianto warned him. "The fact that you shouldn't be alone tonight..." he said quietly. "I just don't want you on your own after such a day."

Jack nodded. He should have known that Ianto had thought this through, but it didn't mean he wouldn't have to watch out for any signs that Ianto wasn't dealing with the situation. Having a gun pointed at you, having the trigger pulled only to go... 'click'... Jack still felt bad about ordering him to his feet and sending him after the guy without so much as an 'are you alright' from him.

"Don't tell me you're sorry," Ianto said quietly. "Just show me I'm still here."

Jack finally allowed himself to smile a little. Not the lecherous smile he often gave Ianto, not the knowing little quirk of the lips that always came out when they shared a joke. No, this one was softer and at one point in time it was the kind of smile Jack would have fought against showing anyone, but it wasn't as if Ianto didn't already make him do things he tried to avoid. Like feeling too much and admitting to it.

Ianto's eyes slid closed and this finally woke Jack. He pushed his suspenders down over his shoulders, stripped off his clothes and let them drop to the floor. Somehow tonight, he didn't think Ianto would mind all that much.

Jack put one knee up on the bed, and he watched Ianto's face like a hawk would watch its prey. Ianto's eyes stayed closed, but his mouth curved up into a soft, knowing smile.

Jack leaned in, putting a hand on either side of Ianto's hips. He touched his lips to the soft, unmarked skin, stretched over a hipbone. Ianto lay perfectly still, but Jack grinned when he watched Ianto's erection twitch right next to his face.

"We never agreed on what my reward would be if I managed to get out of your ropes," Ianto said, conversationally, deceptively calm if not for the small hitch in his voice when Jack turned his head and blew air over Ianto's cock.

"What do you want?" Jack asked softly as he licked along the slightly defined abs. Ianto had obviously been working out or simply been more active in the field while Jack had been gone, because Jack had noticed the difference and he'd keep noticing, just because he absolutely loved that change.

"What are you willing to give me?" Ianto said, squirming a little as Jack ran his tongue up over his pectoral, circling the tip around his nipple.

Jack grinned at the unvoiced 'that isn't mine already' in that sentence. "I'd give you the world, if I could," he crooned, gently taking the nub between his teeth, worrying it until Ianto moaned out loud.

"I'd settle for you letting me do my job a full day without dragging me into the supply room for a quick romp," Ianto replied with a snort.

Jack laughed out loud as he licked his way to the other nipple, giving it equal attention. "You don't really want that, do you?"

Ianto's chuckle reverberated through his chest and Jack leaned his ear against the warm skin, enjoying both sound and vibration. "Perhaps not," Ianto admitted.

"So, any other wishes?" Jack asked before licking a long line down the middle of Ianto's chest, stopping just above where Ianto's cock lay flat against his abdomen.

"Very well," Ianto said, his breathing a little faster than before. "Right now, I'd settle for you sucking my cock."

Jack nearly inhaled his tongue. "Damn," he said with a laugh, "you're more filthy than ever," he admitted. "But that's something I will do for you even if you can't get out of those ropes – and you won't, I know my knots."

"Granted," Ianto said cheekily, "your knots are among the better, but I can still get out of them."

Jack glanced up to meet the confident look Ianto was giving him and smirked. "Fine. I'll give you this much if you can get out of the rope," he said. "Since I'm not going to lose this bet, I can easily offer you any sexual service you'd want, at any point where you'd want it."

Ianto laughed. "Like that's such hardship for you," he said. "Anything that has to do with sex is not exactly payment from you."

"Come now, Ianto," Jack taunted. "You're far more inventive than most people think – I'm sure you can come up with something that will be beyond what even I can think of."

Ianto watched him silently for a moment, then his mouth quirked up in the filthiest grin Jack had ever seen. If it wasn't because Jack was sure Ianto couldn't possibly win their bet, he'd be very afraid at that moment.

"Deal," Ianto said, his deep, soft voice even more husky than normally.

Jack stared at him for a moment, feeling his mouth go dry, then nodded. "If you're willing to go with that, how can I not suck you off?" he said, matter-of-factly, loving the way Ianto's eyes widened a little more.

Putting either hand on Ianto's hips, Jack licked along the length of Ianto's cock, feeling the body straining underneath his own. Getting comfortable between Ianto's legs, Jack lay down, rubbing his own erection against the sheets.

Jack wet his lips and let go of Ianto's hips, pinning him to the bed with his upper body. With a soft moan, he lifted Ianto's erection up from where it was straining up against his abdomen. The warm, heavy heat felt perfect against his fingers, and even better against his lips as he slid his mouth down around the head of it, letting the taste explode across his tongue.

"Jack..." Ianto's voice broke as his body tensed up, hips lifting futilely against the weight of Jack's body.

Jack grinned and put his tongue to work, pushing Ianto's cock even further into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. The heady smell of musk and the slightly bitter taste in his mouth from the precome leaking from Ianto's cock combined with the heavy weight against his tongue drove Jack slowly crazy.

Losing himself in the needy noises escaping the normally composed Ianto, Jack lifted himself up a little, allowing Ianto to push up into his mouth, hard and without any control whatsoever. Jack felt his jaw aching with each push, felt his lips stretch to accommodate the thicker base of Ianto's cock as the head of it slid into his throat.

As Ianto's breathing and curses became more erratic as well as his movements, Jack pulled back and off, reaching down to squeeze his own cock. The sight of Ianto, still tied up, body shining with sweat and his cock glistening with Jack's saliva... that image alone was so close to ending it prematurely for Jack.

Ianto's eyes opened a little, the colour around the pupils barely visible, pushed out to a thin line by the black. Nothing tangible came out, just a needy, guttural noise.

For a moment Jack thought about fucking Ianto, but something told him he wouldn't last long enough to get inside him anyway. Stretching out on top of Ianto, Jack caught his mouth and pushed his own aching cock against Ianto's.

Ianto moaned into his mouth, but happily wrapped his legs around Jack's hips, pushing up against him. His tongue slid hot and slippery against Jack, demanding the upper hand. Which Jack willingly gave him, allowing him to greedily explore Jack's mouth, setting the pace and fuelling the urgency.

Jack got up on his knees, slipped his hands down along Ianto's flanks and tugged his hands under his ass, lifting Ianto up against him, pushing hard and heavy against him. He was hyper aware of Ianto's cock sliding against his own, the coarse pubic hair rubbing against his sensitive skin and that was about as much as he could take in before Ianto tensed up against him, spilling semen between them, his body shaking under Jack's.

Breaking their kiss, Jack buried his face against Ianto's neck, panting as he pushed against Ianto once more, his own orgasm ripping through his body, tearing a cry from his lips. Panting heavily, Jack slowed his movements until they were nothing but involuntary muscle spasms as he calmed, slowly returning to reality.

"I lost, didn't I," he asked with a little surprise, when he realized that Ianto was carding his fingers through his hair, soothingly, almost as if he was petting a cat.

"Mmmm," Ianto agreed.

Jack felt Ianto's other hand sliding down over his back, fingertips rubbing slightly against his tailbone, slipping down into his crevice, not straying far, but definitely trying to re-awaken Jack's libido. Jack groaned. "I might be immortal, but even I need a little time."

"I've got time," Ianto said quietly, his breath warm against Jack's shoulder and neck. "I'll be asking for payment when you're least expecting it, you know."

Jack chuckled. "I know, can't wait to see what you might come up with."

Ianto kissed his shoulder. "Anything to keep you out of trouble or break your broody habits."

"Is it that bad?" Jack asked, feeling lighter at heart than he had in a while.

"Not if it's kept in check," Ianto admitted, rubbing a finger a little further down, teasing Jack.

"I hope I can count on you doing just that," Jack said seriously, finally pushing himself up on his elbows. He stared down at Ianto, who looked sated, but nevertheless managed to look perfectly serious. Even taking in how well laid Ianto looked, Jack couldn't hide from that look in Ianto's eyes.

"I'll do that," Ianto agreed with a soft smile.

"You can start by fucking me through the mattress," Jack offered, feeling the twitch from Ianto's spent cock where it was nestled right against his own.

"Later," Ianto said, tightening his hold on Jack and rolling them over so that he came out on top. "I want a little time to explore first."

Jack moaned as he let his arms fall from around Ianto's waist, laying himself open on the bed, allowing Ianto to do whatever he wanted.

"I've got time," Jack echoed. It was the right answer, obviously, because the smile it earned him from Ianto was one he'd never seen before and one he wanted to fight all the demons between them to see again. Failure, defeat, was not an option.

 **The End**


End file.
